The Bird Box/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer... Bruno Filipovich (wiping tears): Your game is over Liotta. We got you now. You murdered Josip... Reggie Liotta (winking): Oh really, what makes you say that ? Bruno (angry): STOP WITH THE FUCKING GAMES! YOU DETONATED A BOMB IN HIS PRISON CELL. YOU TORTURED HIM. STOP LYING. Reggie: Chill out officer. Where are your proofs that I murdered that guy ? Bruno (mad): You left your foot cream stains on the rope you used to tie him up. Reggie: Ahh my feet. They are the most beautiful thing ever, don't you agree ? Bruno: What about your jumpsuit ? Fibers from it were found on Josip's shoe... Reggie: Everbody here wears those. Josip kinda looked hot in his... Bruno (angry): EAT SHIT AND DIE, WE KNOW IT'S YOU. CONFESS. CONFESS. CONFESS ! Reggie (evil laugh): Okay, I killed the boy, but he had it comming. Reggie: He really thought that he could steal Demos's diary without me seeing it ? Over my dead body. Reggie: He discovered something about our work in The Swamps. ''He couldn't walk freely after reading those things. Reggie: He had to be thought a lesson. When I saw him escaping with it, I chased him, tied him up and crushed his head in a vise. Ahh....delicious. Bruno (mad): Delicious ? I...I will fucking murder you Liotta !!! Reggie (evil): No need to, I just did what I had to do. It was me who shot your profiler, it was me who detonated a bomb in Josip's prison cell. Bruno: How did you even got out of the prison ? How did you get the bomb ? This doesn't make sense. Reggie: I escaped easily so that I could frame that beat cop. I shot your profiler and then returned to my cell to lower suspicions. About the bomb, it's easy, Stella gave it to me. Bruno: You sick fuck! You are going to pris- Reggie (holding a gun): Oh am I ? Bruno: Hey ! Put the gun down ! Bruno: Wait...where is my gun ? Reggie (evil laugh): This is your gun idiot. I can't believe you didn't noticed that it's missing. Now it's your time to die. Reggie (evil laugh): Sadly, I can't torture you like that bastard. THAT felt A M A Z I N G. Seeing him tied up and hopeless...urghh Reggie: But yeah, you got luckier. Be prepeared to die in 3...2...1... Reggie: *bang* ''Reggie (falls down) Jamie Powell (holding a pipe): I got you covered officers. No need to thank me, now please arrest him. Bruno (shocked): Jamie...t-thank you for saving us- Jamie: I'll do anything to end OoS. Now go bring him to court! At the courtroom... Judge Pierre: Mr Liotta ? You again ? Reggie: Yes...and ? Have something against me ? Judge: Yes ? You are here because of another murder. How do you plead ? Reggie: I ain't guilty. I just protected OoS your honor. Judge: Protected a criminal organization ? You are clearly out of your mind. You commited tons of murder for them, you tried to blow up whole prison, you tried to kill a police officer, and you tried to frame one too...All these crimes are horrible! Reggie (evil laugh): They are nothing. I can be much worse than that if I want to. Judge (disgusted): Mr Liotta !!!! Judge: You are already facing a life sentence without parole, you done more horrible things than every member of OoS together...you don't deserve a usual punishment. Judge: Reggie Liotta, you are clearly dangerous in prison too. There is no other punishment that I can give you than a lethal syringe death punishment. Court dismissed. Reggie (evil laugh): I don't care, I did my mission. Kill me, torture me, I don't care...